


Flower crowns and Blow jobs

by Everlasting_Love



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg Luke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everlasting_Love/pseuds/Everlasting_Love
Summary: When Michael gets depressed, he finds Luke who offers him flower crowns and blow jobs.





	1. Chapter 1

《LUKE》

Another Sunday and I was alone. It sucked. But that's what happens when you're a freak like me. I suppose I should introduce myself, yeah? My names Luke. I'm what people would classify as a highly feminine guy. Its whatever though. I love who I am and I would never change that. I also love my best friend, Michael. Like, in love. But I doubt he loves me too. He gets sad a lot and I like to make him happy. Like, when I make him flower crowns and when I give him a blowjob. He's had a lot happen to him and I wanna make him happy again. Cause I love him. 

¤

I was walking to Michaels house when I heard it. The screams. The glass shattering. I held my breath ad I stood where Mike told me to wait, my phone in my hand. I kept silently praying that he would come out and he did. An hour later. He walked to me with a busted lip and I frowned.   
"Mikey, you have to stop letting them do this to you." I sighed. He shook his head and took my hand. "I'll be fine." He assured me, but I knew otherwise. He always said that but he was never okay. And I wanted him to be okay. "Lets go to the meadow." I whispered. He looked down at me. "Babe, its freezing out." I blushed at the name. I always did. "I known that. But you need a new crown for your new hair." I smiled and squeezed his hand softly. He nodded and took me to the meadow, singing to me as I made him a crown, sitting in his lap. I was so in love with this boy. But I couldn't ever tell him that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter will be about 300 words or so. Ik I said smut in this chapter, but I feel that's moving too fast. I'll mark the smut chapters, tho.

《MICHAEL》

"You're just a fag." "No one is gonna love you." "I can't believe your father hasn't fixed you yet."

Those are the words that haunt me every day. There's no way around them. Its like they're always there, no matter what I'm doing. Annum so tired of it. The only things that help are cigarettes and Luke. Ah, Luke. The beautiful boy that runs through my dreams at night. I love him more than absolutely anything and I'd do anything for him. But I don't think he likes me at all. And that kinda makes me sad, but then he cheers me up and its all okay.   
¤¤  
I was outside my house, smoking a cigarette when Luke walked up, his nose red from the cold. It was cute the way he sniffled. I smiled at his and opened my arms. "You look cold." I hummed softly as my arms wrapped around him. He nodded slightly and pressed as close as he could to me. I rubbed his back softly and put the cigarette out, sighing softly. "What's wrong?" He mumbled, looking up at me. I gave a slight shrug and looked at the darkening sky. "Nothing, babe." I hummed, watching the blush creep over his cheeks. I smiled softly and cupped his cheeks, pressing a kiss to his forehead. He pouted softly and hid his face as he blushed more. "You're so cute." I whispered. He shook his head and pulled my jacket around him. I chucked, picking him up. He squeaked softly and wrapped himself around me tightly. "Where are we going?" He mumbled into my neck. "Warm you up." I rubbed his back and walked to my room, laying him on the bed. I laid beside him, pulling the blankets up, holding him close until he fell asleep. This boy in my arms was going to be the fucking death of me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so late and I'm so sorry. But, it's smut so hopefully that'll make up for it. Also, this is really shitty so I apologize... 
> 
> ALSO, This is a double update cause I'm lazy and haven't posted it here yet.

《LUKE》

A few weeks later, I was back home. My parents had left town for a business trip and left me alone. So, I called Michael. He knew I hated being alone so he offered to come over and stay with me for a while. I smiled as I danced around the house to some All Time Low song in just a pair of panties and a sweater that barely covered my bum. I jumped when the front door opened and a pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

"I could've easily taken you," Michael whispered and my body relaxed. I let out a giggle and turned to face him. "Dance with me," I said and pulled him closer as a slower song played off my phone. He smiled, his lips curving into a smug smile as he let his hands rest above my bum. I blushed lightly and laid my head on his chest, feeling safe. We swayed slightly for the remainder of the song before I pulled back and pressed our lips together.

He kissed back softly and let his hands travel down to my bum. I squeaked as he squeezed softly, pushing my back against the counter. He lifted me up and set me down carefully onto the cold surface. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him closer. We broke the kiss for a moment to breath before going back at it, only rougher. His hands made their way under my sweater as my fingers tangled in his hair.

I was on cloud nine, higher than I've ever been. This was something I could only picture in dreams but now it was happening. He pushed my sweater up and moved his lips down my neck. I tipped my head back and let out a moan as his fingers pulled on the elastic of my panties. "S-sir..." I whined. He sucked dark marks all over my neck and down my chest some.

My thighs started to shake as he pulled my panties off. My hands found their way to his belt as I quickly undid it. He looked down at my hands before kissing me again. He picked me up and walked up the steps to my bedroom. I gasped as he threw me on the bed and crawled on top of me, kissing my neck and chest.

"M-Mikey..." I breathed out and tugged on his hair. He moaned softly and looked up at me. "Call me sir," He growled and I nodded quickly, biting my lip. "Yes, sir," He smirked and kissed me again. My legs wrapped around his waist as he pulled back to take his shirt off. "Slow and sweet or fast and rough?" He asked and I shrugged. I was still a virgin, but I'd let him do whatever he wanted to me.

He reached into my nightstand and grabbed the bottle of lube, pulling a condom from his pocket. "Did you just assume I was gonna let you fuck me?" I asked with a raised brow. He chuckled and shook his head. "I'm just lucky," He spread my legs more and rubbed my thighs. "Go sit on the chair at the end of the bed," I said and pushed him back.

He chuckled and shook his head, doing as I said. He sat in his boxers in the chair and looked up at my with a smirk. I grabbed the lube and poured it on my fingers, moving so he could watch better. I pushed one of my fingers in my hole and bit my lip, holding back a hiss. He watched my hand closely as I moved my finger slowly. I added another as I heard him groan, assuming he was touching himself. After three fingers, the bed dipped and I felt his lips on my thighs. He pulled my wrist away and opened the condom, rolling it on his length slowly. I bit my lip as he pushed his tip against my hole, making me shiver. His hips slowly worked their way to mine and we both moaned. I feel like he could sense this was my first time and wanted to make it special.

He waited a few moments before moving his hips slowly and creating a steady rhythm. Soft moans filled the room as he grabbed my hand, lacing our fingers together. "So beautiful," He whispered and kissed me softly. My arms wrapped around his neck as I deepened the kiss. His hips sputtered, slamming against mine in a way that gave me both pleasure and pain. I dug my nails into his back as he kept doing that, making me moan louder. "F-fuck, princess..." He mumbled. He started sucking on my neck harshly, biting slightly. My back arched as he hit my prostate over and over, moans of 'sir' and 'please' falling from my lips. He sat up slightly and pushed his hips harder and faster. I came with a loud, high-pitched moan, thighs shaking. He slowed down as his hips sputtered and I could feel him filling the condom. He collapsed against me with a small sigh. I wrapped my arms around him and let my eyes flutter shut. I whined when he got up to throw the condom away and get a towel to clean me up. When he got back on the bed, I cuddled close to his side, sighing in content. "I love you, Luke," He whispered. I smiled softly and looked up at him, pressing our lips together. "I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

《MICHAEL》

 

I woke up the next morning with Luke pressed close to my side. A smile tugged on my lips as I looked down at him, seeing the dark marks around his neck. I bit my lip and wondered if he’d regret what we did. I pressed a light kiss to his temple as he shifted closer. A small whine fell from his lips and he looked up at me, blushing. I smiled and brushed his hair back. “Good morning, princess.” I whispered. He let out a small giggle and kissed me softly.

 

An hour later, we had showered and were in the kitchen, Luke sitting on the counter and I making us some eggs. “Hey, Mikey?” He said softly. I turned the burner down and turned to face him. “What’s up?” He bit his lip and looked down. “What are we now?” He whispered. I raised my eyebrow and walked closer to him. “What do you mean?” He blushed and shook his head. “Nevermind. Not important.” I sighed and took his hands. “No, Luke. It is important.” He looked back up at me and blushed.

 

“I want you to be my boyfriend.” He whispered and a smile grew on my lips. “Of course I’ll be your boyfriend. But i wanna ask you in a cute way so don’t go tellin everyone yet.” He giggled and kissed me softly. I smiled and finished up the food, setting it on the table. I picked Luke up, making him squeak softly, and carried him to the table, sitting with him in my lap. 

 

We spent the day being lazy. We watched movies, played some video games and shared lots of kisses. I already knew I was far too gone for this boy, but I wanted to make him feel loved, to know that he has someone who cares and wants him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys like this book so far? I feel like it's going to shit but idk. Comment please. I wanna know where you guys want this to go and stuff.


	5. Chapter 5

《Luke》

 

~Three Months Later~

 

I hated them. I hated them more than absolutely anything. My parents never came home. Instead, they sent me a postcard saying they’d moved to the Bahamas and left me in England by myself! I was so mad and I didn’t want to be alone. I wasn’t good at keeping myself calm, so I called Michael. It was one of the days where his parents had to beg him to go home, or he’d still be with me. 

 

He pulled up a little later and I was sat on the floor, a bottle of cheap tequila in my hand. He sighed when he seen me and sat down, pulling me into his chest. “Why do they hate me?” I hiccupped. He shook his head and kissed my temple. “They don’t hate you, baby. They just hate themselves cause they see how shitty they’ve made your life.”

 

I smiled slightly. He always knew what to say. “Move in with me.” I mumbled, moving my head to his lap. He raised his eyebrow and smiled. “You’re drunk, baby. Why don’t we talk about this when you’re sober?” I huffed and sat up. “No. Intoxicated or not, I know what I want. I wanna live with you. I want us to get married and be together forever.” 

 

He sighed softly and nodded. “Alright. We’ll have to get jobs to pay for the bills.” I smiled slightly and laid my head back in his lap. “We have enough set aside in my trust fund to last us a while.” I hummed and curled up. He played with my hair for a while before I fell asleep.  
~  
When I woke up, I was wrapped in MIchael’s arms on the couch. I smiled softly as I listened to the soft snores from his mouth. I got an idea, a very dirty idea, and smirked. I made sure he was fully asleep before I moved down the couch, resting between his legs. He shifted slightly as I ran my hand up his thigh. I hummed and unbuttoned his pants, tugging them down far enough so his tip was out.

 

He must have been having a sex dream cause he was really hard. I licked his tip a few times before taking it in my mouth and sucking hard. He moaned and his eyes flew open. I blushed as he looked down at me with a smirk. He pushed his pants down more and I instantly took all of his length in my mouth. He tangled his fingers in my hair and tugged hard. I moaned around his length, spit rolling down my chin.

 

He pushed his hips up and caused me to gag as he came hard down my throat. I swallowed and pulled off, licking my lips. He had a light blush covering his cheeks as he fixed his pants. “That’s a pretty good way to wake up.” He hummed and pulled me into his chest. I let out a small giggle as I kissed his jaw. “Maybe I’ll ride you next time.” I whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

《Michael》

 

I was so whipped for this boy in my arms. He was consuming my thoughts all the time and I couldn't say no to him. Lord, help me. 

We had looked around for a job for each of us and had only found one that he liked. There was a new flower shop opening down the street and his face lit up when he seen it.

"MIKEY I HAVE TO APPLY!" He yelled and jumped on the couch like a child. I let out a chuckle and pulled him into my lap. "Okay okay." I laughed and kissed his cheek.

Three weeks later and he was getting ready for his first day at work. The lady that worked there was elderly and seemed really nice. She told Luke to be there early and dress nice. So he was going through my clothes, trying to find a button up that wouldn't be too big on him.

He found a black one and pulled it on, buttoning it. "You look good in my clothes." I hummed and smiled softly. 

He rolled his eyes. "Shut up and do my hair. You're better at it than I am." I grabbed the gel and poured some of it in my hand, running it through his hair to get it to sit right.

I kissed his nose when I was done and went to wash my hands. "So where are you gonna apply for?" He asked softly as he followed me to the bathroom. I gave a slight shrug.

"Lets get you to work. Don't wanna be late on your first day." I smiled.

~

I missed him. He'd only been gone for a few hours and I already missed him. He wouldn't have to work but a few hours a day, and only worked Monday, Wednesday and the weekends. So it wasn't that bad. But I was still so lonely. 

I tried to organize the house a bit; mainly just unpacking my stuff and cleaning out whatever his parents had left that we didn't want. We'd moved our room to the master room and used his old room as a study room.

By the time he was off, I'd cleaned the whole house and had dinner made. I smiled as he walked out to the car.

"Hey, babe. How was it?" I hummed as he got in. He kissed me immediately and sighed. "God, i missed you." He pouted. I smiled and brushed his hair back. I missed you too. But do you like the job?"

He nodded and curled up in the seat as I started driving. "Yeah, but, god, that woman can talk a lot." He mumbled. I shook my head and went home.

Yeah, I was whipped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHOS BACK
> 
> BACK AGAIN
> 
> I AM BACK
> 
> DONT TELL A FRIEND.
> 
> God, I am lame. Lmao. But i'm back now and I'll be updating more. I should have an update every Wednesday with how short the chapters are. But drama suuuuppppeeeerrrrr soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates may be on Wednesdays from now on.

  《LUKE》 

I loved my job so much. I'd been there for a month so far and it was perfect for me. But Mikey was having issues finding a job.

He'd pick me up after my shift with a small smile, asking about my day. He'd get mad when I told him that he didn't need a job right away. We still had a lot of money saved up, and I was getting paid 10.50 an hour.

I decided to walk home after getting off early to surprise him. When I got home, there was a car outside that I didn't recognize. I frowned and walked inside. 

I shut the door softly, walking to the living room to see Michael and two guys sitting on the couch. One of the guys had a briefcase with him, the other just looked wrong. I got a bad vibe from them.

Michael looked over at me and grinned, getting up to hug me. He smelled different, but I couldn't place it. 

I gave a small smile and hugged him back. "Who are those guys?" I whispered to him as he pulled away. "My new bosses." He grinned even more. I raised my eyebrow as the men stood up. 

"Pleasure doing business with you Michael. We'll see you next week." The one with the briefcase said as they both almost ran out the door. 

I frowned and locked the door. "And what is it that they do exactly?" Michael just shrugged. "I'm not allowed to talk about it. Let's go have sex." He smirked and kissed down my neck.

Who the hell was I to say no to him?

I placed my hands on his chest and pushed him back a bit, pushing him to the couch. "I wanna ride you." I hummed as he fell back on the couch.

He shook his head and pulled me down into his lap. "But I really wanna fuck you hard and fast."

I blushed at his words, not saying anything else as I rolled our hips together.

"Okay. But I wanna fuck on the couch." I moaned softly as he brought his hand to my throat. He squeezed softly, pushing me back so I was laying down.

He hovered over me, the little robot necklace he'd somehow stolen from me hanging between us. 

I reached up to play with the small figure and he smiled softly.

His hands pushed my shirt up and over my head, not wasting any time.

I put my hand on his biceps, my nails digging into his skin as his lips moved down my chest. 

I got a weird feeling in my stomach and tried to push him off me, but he wouldn't move. 

I let out an involuntary whimper as he pulled my pants down. 

I shook my head and sat up. 

"M-Mikey... Stop..." I mumbled.

He ignored my request and kissed over my thighs, hands holding my hips down.

"Michael." I whimpered as tears filled my eyes. 

I wanted him to stop, but he wouldn't. 

I took the chance to get away from him when he sat up to take his pants off. 

I jumped up and grabbed my shirt, running out of the room. 

"Luke? Baby?" He asked, following me.

I let out a small sob as he grabbed my arm, stopping me from walking out. 

"Tell me what happened." He whispered. 

I shook my head, the tears a never ending flow down my face. 

I looked up at him and sighed. 

"I'm pregnant..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and rushed. Sorry guys. Chapters will get better soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need some ideas for some one shots and someone to edit my stories. Message me on Kik at PhAnDoMAdDiCt thanks

《Michael》

My heart stopped at his words. 

"Y-youre what..." I breathed out, not able to believe it.

He took a shaky breath and broke down. 

I caught him as he fell to the ground. 

"I'm pregnant, Michael. I'm having a baby. I'm having our baby."

I bit my lip lightly and rubbed his back. 

"Okay."

He looked up at me and frowned. "Okay?"

"I'm trying to process it. I didn't... How can you get pregnant?"

He shook his head and curled up against me more. "I don't wanna talk about it."

I frowned and held him close to my chest. 

~

A few hours later, we were cuddling on the couch, my head on his stomach as he played with my hair. 

"I'm trans." He mumbled. 

I furrowed my eyebrows a bit. 

"But you have a-" he cut me off.

"I was born a girl, but I had the surgery early in our friendship so I had been on hormones for a while before that. I guess they didn't get my ovaries out." 

I processed everything and kissed his stomach. 

"I love you." I whispered softly. 

He smiled and brushed my hair back. 

"We're gonna have a kid, Mike." 

I nodded and kissed his stomach over and over. 

"I know we are. And I'm gonna find a job as soon as I can." I sighed. 

He leaned down and kissed my head. 

"I love you too, Mikey."

I smiled and nuzzled closer. 

I was gonna be a dad. 

I just needed to figure out how I was gonna propose to Luke.


	9. Chapter 9

《LUKE》 

I had been feeling really sick the last few days.

Michael made me stay home from work, which sucked. We needed the money, and he still hadn't found a job, that I knew of.

I currently laid in the bed wrapped in a blanket with our laptop on my chest, looking up baby names and buying baby things online. 

I didn't expect Mike to be home before noon, so I didn't listen for the front door. 

When Michael walked in, I still hadn't been paying attention, too caught up in looking at baby cribs and carriers.

Michael got on the bed and kissed my cheek, making me fall out of my trance. 

"Hey princess. How do you feel?" He asked, wrapping his arms around me. 

I gave a soft smile and leaned against him. "Pregnant. I feel nauseous as well." I sighed softly and set the laptop on his lap.

He chuckled softly and looked at the screen.

"This crib is cute." 

I smiled and looked at the screen with a nod. "Very. Too bad we don't know the gender yet."

"Speaking of that, your appointment is tomorrow morning." He said and looked through some more stuff. 

I sighed, having a feeling that the baby would be a boy. 

I wanted a girl so bad, so did Michael, but my family genes carries more males than females. 

I looked up at Michael, watching his eyes light up as he looked at all the baby items. 

Michael looked down at me and pecked my lips, making me blush. 

"You're so pretty." He whispered and i buried my head in his chest.

"Thank you." I whispered back and watched the screen as he bought a few items. 

I couldn't believe how happy I was.


End file.
